Say Yes When I Say No
by infinitylovers08
Summary: Oh no! The whole Namimori Middle High School found out about their head prefect's lover! But what they didn't know is that the said 'lover' is also a student of Namimori and lest. . a man! Yamamoto/Hibari
1. CHAPTER 1:Confessions

**CHAPTER 1: Confessions**

The corridors of Namimori Middle High is unusually noisy. Not only in the corridors, but in every corners of the school. It's no ordinary day for the students, and it's not an everyday thing that the most popular..er..most known perhaps? Or let's just say everyone knows him — in school is in a relationship with someone they know nothing about.

"Hey! Have you heard?"

"Yup! I received a text message this morning! Is it true?"

"You mean HIM? Aren't you mistaking it with someone?"

"Yeah! I can't believe it either! But I heard he's dating a model!"

"No! I heard she's an artist and a celebrity!"

"I heard she's a foreigner!"

"They also said she's so tall and a beauty beyond perfection!"

"So..he has a high standards when it comes to choosing his girlfriend?" One of the fan girls glowered.

"That's not the issue here! I mean we're talking about "him"? I can't believe someone dares to tame him! So brave! I'd like to see her myself. Maybe she's a bouncer or something?"

Everyone in school is having their own speculations about the said issue. They can't ask the person himself because they know that asking means death..or hospitalization if you didn't piss him off too much. But all of the students were wrong…uh…except for the dating and tall part. He's indeed in a relationship with someone. But he's not a model, an artist nor a celebrity (maybe at school), a foreigner, a beauty and DEFINITELY not a bouncer. Yup. You heard it right, she's a HE. And this time, we can say he's the true most popular guy in school. He's an athlete, hot and handsome with a mild tan. Why did they mistake him for a woman when every inch of him is a man?

* * *

><p>It's a fine Sunday afternoon. Perfect for dates and acquaintances party. Well maybe not for everyone, especially for our main couple here.<p>

"Etto…Hibari?" The poor guy scratches his nape.

The cloud guardian merely raised an eyebrow.

"Oi! Hibari! Yamamoto slightly raised his voice because of desperation.

He sighs and just said, "What? You're annoying me."

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why? Why do I have to wear these things?" He pointed to his wig, dress and high heels. "And why are we walking in the middle of the street?" The rain guardian was about to burst tears but enduring for the sake of his beloved skylark. He never felt such humiliation since the day he was born — except when he came without anyone touching him…Hibari's also the culprit.

The older boy just smirks at him but speaks when he saw the desperation on his eyes. "You don't like the dress? I specifically bought it myself and I think it fits you perfectly. You look sexy on it actually." He looks at him from head to toe.

Yamamoto blushes when he saw how the older boy looks at him. And the thought of Hibari entering a boutique for girls quite relieves him. At least he's not the only one who's humiliated. But the reality slaps him hard and tough; HE is the one who's wearing the dress so the amount of embarrassment wasn't equal. He's also not satisfied with what Hibari said to him. "I need more explanations! I love you but I can't believe you can do this to me! I never thought you hated me this much!" It's not in Yamamoto's nature to shout, but the circumstances allow him to do so.

Hibari looks at him intently. _I can't believe this idiot thinks he's being hated. Sure, his nosiness annoyed me to no end, but after what happened between us? This guy's really an authentic idiot. What a waste of time and effort._ He frowns then sighs, "You're the one who's bugging me continuously to let you meet my so called parents."

"Eh?"

"I can't let them know my lover's a man so you have to dress like that."

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

The younger of the two was the one who broke the silence.

"Ne..Hibari.."

He grunted. "What is it this time?"

"You think we're lovers? You really mean it?"

The prefect blushes, "Wha- That's not what we're talking about here. You're not making any sense!" He tries to hide his flushed face through his anger, but failed miserably.

"Ne..Hibari? Can I really believe that what you said is true? I mean, we're dating for 3 months now, and never had the word "love" slipped your tongue. Day by day, I'm getting anxious of what would have happened if I didn't come to you and forced you to do it with me. I thought I'm the only who's in love in this relationship. In fact, I love you more and more each day."

The skylark can't help but to look away. He can't stand the look of what this man is giving him. It's like; it's piercing his every being. "Fool..I don't have to explain myself for every little thing. Just figure it out yourself herbivore."

Yamamoto's tears are about to fall with the sudden confession. He grabs Hibari's face and kissed him full mouth. He licks the older guy's lower lip asking for entrance. The cloud guardian was stunned for a few second then returns the kiss with equal vigour. He wrapped his arms on the younger boy's waist and pressed their body firmly like he's seeking for more warmth while Yamamoto clings his arms on Hibari's neck.

They remained like that for a few more seconds. Little did they know…they're forgetting a crucial part of their making out session.

* * *

><p>"I saw it with my own eyes! He's kissing a tall woman beside the train station! And they looked so hot together! Can't take my eyes off of them!"<p>

"What? I also want to see it! You should have taken a video of it!"

"As I've said, I can't take my eyes off them, so I don't have time to get my cellphone. Also, it didn't last for long. After they became aware of peoples' stares, the woman fainted."

"Fainted? Why's that?"

"I don't know? Maybe because of the embarrassment? She's the one who initiated the kiss after all."

* * *

><p>They were right about the kiss but they got it wrong on the fainted part.<p>

After they became aware of peoples' stares, the cloud guardian blushed big time while the baseball idiot just laugh it off. So in return, he got knocked out with Hibari's tonfa and carried him bridal style to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Meaning, the "Meet the Parents" arc is still a long way to go.<p>

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it! My very first chapter in FFN! I'm so happy! Please criticize me however you want, I'll accept it and will continue to improve myself! <strong>_

_**Oh! And I know you want to know how their relationship began but that part of the story will be revealed in the other chapters to come. Please bear with me!**_


	2. CHAPTER 2:Disadvantages of Being Stupid1

**CHAPTER 2 – The Disadvantages of Being Stupid**

The news of Hibari having a lover spreads the school like wildfire. Some of them are confused while most of them are not happy about it. Why's that? Because when the prefects heard a single soul discussing about it, or even speaks a tiny of it, means you have no chance of seeing the daylight anymore.

But one of them is actually angry about it. Let's just call him, "Self-Proclaimed-Right-Hand-Man-of-Tsunayoshi-Sawada-the-10th-Vongola-Boss". Gokudera Hayato for short. The hot issue first reached the ears of Reborn ((You never know, maybe he knows about it for a long time.)), then he relays it to his student saying, "He's your guardian so you should know what it needs to know about him, Dame-Tsuna…" and other stuff like, "You are really no-good. You should start your training from the start. I'll add more assignments to your hands so you'd learn to be a good leader of the proud Vongola.." and more stuff… So, where else can he break the news? Let's refresh your mind: He's always there, following him everywhere he goes, calling him "Jyuudaime" here, "Jyuudaime" that… Bingo! What you think is what you get!

* * *

><p>"Gokudera-kun! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna calls the Italian boy on his seat.<p>

When the self-proclaimed right-hand man heard his precious Jyuudaime calling him not once, but twice, he immediately runs to him like a love-sick puppy who wants some fresh bones. "What can I do for you Jyuudaime!" It's not a question, but a statement. Loud statement actually.

"Uh…I don't need anything. I just wanted to know if you heard the news."

He was appalled for the reason that he doesn't know anything about the news his Boss is talking about. "My sincerest apologies Jyuudaime! But I was not informed of the news you're speaking of!" He's shouting like there's no tomorrow, so their other classmates can't help but to look at them— though they should be used to his antics around this time.

"Ahh! Gokudera-kun! Please lower your voice!"

"I failed as your right-hand man Jyuudaime! Please forgive me!"

As if on cue, Yaamoto entered the classroom and greeted everyone. He spotted the two and came over to them. "Ohayou Tsuna! Gokudera!" He looks at their faces especially Gokudera's who's about to burst in to tears (but Tsuna was the one who wants to cry the most). "So…you two..what's up?"

"Ah! Yamamoto! I'm just asking Gokudera-kun if he heard the news which is currently the hottest issue in the whole campus. Then..he became depress all of a sudden."

"Eh?" He looks at the silver-haired boy again then laugh, his stupid laugh. "Ahaha~ Don't worry Gokudera! I also don't know about it!" He grins, his stupid grin.

He glares at him. "I'm not asking you, you fucking bastard!"

"Maa~ Maa~ Take it easy Gokudera. Ahaha~" Then he looks at the brunette. "So what's the news Tsuna?"

"Uh…it's about Hibari-san."

At the sound of his lover's name, the dark-haired boy instantly became interested. But he didn't expect Gokudera to ask for him.

"Hibari? What about him?" The looks on his face can't be read, but the tone of his voice says he's also interested.

"You really didn't hear it? I thought I'm the last one to know. W-Well...not until Reborn slapped the news on my face."

Yamamoto can't take the anticipation anymore, so he runs fast to the door, but stops when he heard Tsuna calling him.

"Wait! Yamamoto! Where are you going? The class is about to start!"

"I'll come back at second period! Later!"

* * *

><p>He starts running again; through the corridors, the stairways, until he reached his destination. The Reception Room. He opened the door loudly, then closed it with a bang. "Hi-Hibari!" Catching his breath.<p>

The head prefect turns his swivel chair slowly then frowns at the younger boy. "Herbivore…you're being loud so early in the morning."

"Bu—"

"Also, how many times do I have to repeat myself. Knock first."

"But you won't let me enter even when I knocked!"

The older boy simply raised an eyebrow. "So what brings you here herbivore? If you don't have a good reason why you're here, I'll bite you to death."

"It's about you, Hibari..!" The dark-haired boy can't help but to raise his voice. "I heard it! Why am I the only one—aside from Gokudera— who doesn't know the news about you?"

He became silent for awhile. "…As usual, you're not making any sense…plant-eater." Then he sighs when he saw how agitated the younger boy is. "What is it that you heard about?"

Yamamoto scratches the back of his head while smiling lopsidedly. "Uh…like I've said, I don't know?"

The cloud guardian sighs again with a mix of irritation. He just can't understand how this stupid boy can be more stupid than he already is. He stands on his ground then walks to him quickly. He points one of his tonfa on the rain guardian's neck while his other arm is leaning on the door. "Herbivore, you heard me…if you don't have a good reason to be here, then I'll bite you to death." He pressed his tonfa a little harder to emphasize his words. The taller boy became silent and Hibari didn't foresee the next reaction he'll give. He just looks at him with a sad face which he hadn't seen for awhile.

Then suddenly, Yamamoto speaks in a tired manner. "I just don't want to accept…that there are things I don't know about you." His eyes looked away.

Veins popped on Hibari's head. He haven't been this irritated and blood-lust —apart from the Sakura-kura thing— before. "One more word or I'll strike." He warned.

The younger boy was surprised by the sudden change of mood. "Wha—"

"You're talking about the news of me, dating someone." He was about to lower his tonfa when the baseball idiot speaks again. Not only talk, but spouts nonsense.

"WHAT? HIBARI! YOU'RE DATING SOMEONE? WHY? HOW COULD YOU?"

* * *

><p>Yamamoto woke up in the couch after that. And he certainly missed his morning classes.<p>

…

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah! I can't count how many times I said stupid to Yamamoto! I'm so sorry! But please do remember that I love you so much! This is for the sake of the story so please forgive me! TT^TT<strong>_

_**Oh! But at least, he's the most handsome stupid guy I've ever known. Ahaha~**_


	3. CHAPTER 3:Disadvantages of Being Stupid2

**CHAPTER 3: The Disadvantages of Being Stupid (Part.2)**

Yamamoto blinked twice and took in his surroundings. _Where am I?_ He was about to sit down when he felt a sudden rush of pain on the right side of his head. He quickly touched it and felt a lump, a big one actually. _Wha- What happened?_ Then he became aware of someone's stare at the back of his head. He hastily looked back which causes to bring more pain. "Ah! Hibari!" He rubs the side of his neck, with minor tears on his eyes.

The cloud guardian is in his swivel chair, cheek on his palm and staring at him with his usual emotionless and bored face, but you can see a slight amusement on his eyes. Probably from the younger boy's reaction when he woke up on the couch. Hibari merely raised an eyebrow when the stupid boy called his name.

And for the first time since Yamamoto woke up, he realized he's in the Reception Room. "Etto…why am I here again? A-Ahaha…" He scratches his nape while flashing his stupid smile.

The prefect's other eyebrow also lift up, showing he's surprised with the taller boy's question. But he recovered quickly and slowly rises on his seat. "Yamamoto Takeshi…" His two hands are leaning on the table while his hair is covering his eyes.

The tone on his lover's voice made him to sit properly. "Ye..Yes..?" _Wha- What's up with Hibari? He looks mad…_

The skylark remains on his position, but you can see his lips are twitching. "Herbivore…could you possibly forgot what you've done?"

Yamamoto's eyes grew wider. He thought of the worst thing he could've done with his precious Hibari. _So that's why I'm on the couch! _He rushed to the table where the prefect is, and now they are face to face with each other. Well…face to hair. The older boy's still not looking at him. "Hibari! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! It's quite disappointing that I forgot what I did…BUT! I'm sure you're delicious as usual! That's why I can't get enough of you! Ahaha~" He scratches the back of his head while blushing.

"Baka Takeshi…" Hibari scrape the table with his fingernails which causes the wood to produce an irritating screech. "What stupid nonsense are you blabbering about?"

"Eh? Nonsense?" He tilts his head as if confused. "I pushed you down right? That's why I'm on the couch and there's a lump on my head. You didn't like me licking your sensitive spots so you most likely hit me with your tonfa and knocked me out…" Black aura is now gathering on Hibari's body. "…r-right?"

Then the skylark finally faced him, full of evil in his eyes and tonfas on both hands. "MAYBE YOU'LL REMEMBER WITH THIS!"

* * *

><p>Yamamoto woke up on the cold floor after that. And he certainly missed his whole classes. One more thing, he totally forgot everything.<p>

**...**

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG! I said stupid to Yamamoto again! Please forgive me okay? I'll tell you in advance! It will continue until the series ends so I'm so sorry in advance! Aishiteru! <strong>_

_**Tsuna and Gokudera didn't appear on this but they will on the next chapter. Stay tune! Ahaha~**_


	4. CHAPTER 4:The Hidden Truth

**CHAPTER 4: The Hidden Truth**

"HIIEE! Yamamoto! What happened to your face?" It should be an ordinary day to Tsuna. Meeting with his best friends and going to school together. But seeing his dark-haired friend with a black-eye and swelling —with bandage— on his cheek, his supposed to be ordinary day turned out to be a day for worrying. _It looks awful than those times I was training with Reborn. Who could've done this to him?_

"Ahaha~ I tripped!" The rain guardian flashes him with his stupid grin.

"Wh- What? Y-You tripped?" _I'VE BEEN SLIPING A LOT SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN BUT I DON'T REMEMBER GETTING THAT! _His looks show how much shock he received. He recovered when Gokudera appeared…or not…

"Jyuudaime! Ohayou Gozaimasu!" Then he stares in Yamamoto's face for a few seconds before lounging his arm in Tsuna's shoulders and start walking. "Let's go Jyuudaime! Or else we'll be late for school!"

"W-Wait Gokudera-kun! Didn't you see Yamamoto's…condition?" He doesn't want to say "face" because it might hurt his tall friend.

"Condition..." He stares at the subject from head to toe, then shrugs. "…'s looks the same to me." He starts walking again; practically dragging Tsuna whose shock is beyond repair. Then he looks at Yamamoto who's laughing his ass off. "Oi baseball-idiot! Get your fucking ass moving or we'll be late! Don't drag Jyuudaime with your tardiness!"

"O-o-kay..b-be right there! O-ow! My sides…" He's tearing up while clenching the side of his stomach. _R-Really! Gokudera's so unpredictable! I'm expecting him to laugh at me but I didn't imagine that reaction from him! He's really a funny guy!_

That's what he thinks so he didn't notice the clench fist forming on the Italian boy's hand…

* * *

><p>"WHERE ARE THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" When the last period for morning classes ended, Gokudera instantly pulls Yamamoto outside their classroom up to the stairway where there are "usually" no students passing by. He may not really look like it, but he cares for his friends more than anyone —as much as he doesn't want to admit that the baseball-idiot is one of them— so the thought of someone hurting them enraged him.<p>

"Uh…as I've said to Tsuna, I tripped..." He's confused on why the storm guardian is mad.

"You can't fool me! You won't get this…" Gokudera points at the taller boy's face while his other hand is pressing him to the wall. "…from FALLING! Now tell me and I'll kill them all!"

"Goku-"

"Why are you crowding here and producing noise-pollution herbivores." Hibari's arms are folded while looking at them. He's actually watching them from the beginning on the corner and he chose to show himself when he heard the word "kill".

"Hibari!" Yamamoto's confusion fades away when he saw his beloved skylark. It made him remember what happened yesterday…er…what happened half of the day yesterday.

* * *

><p>~Flashback: Yesterday, around 7 p.m. ~<p>

Yamamoto woke up on the cold floor while Hibari is sitting on the couch and holding their book-bags. When the prefect saw him standing up, he throws his bag on his face, stands up and head towards the door.

The cloud guardian looks back and he saw him still in a trance. "Do you want to go home or not? Your dad's probably worried about you. He knows you don't have baseball practice today." He may not look like it, but he really respects Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Well…not because he accepted their relationship okay? Definitely not. And he knows how much the old man cares for his only son so he's doing his best not to kill the stupid boy.

"Huh? Oh!" The younger boy stands up and just noticed the swelling on his cheek when it started thumping. "Wh- What happened?"

"You tripped." He said simply.

"Eh? …Okay! If you said so!" Then he grabs the older boy's hand and started running.

Hibari was surprised but also starts to run; there are no other people around so it's okay. The taller boy is grinning and laughing as if he's really happy and it's somewhat contagious so he can't help but to smile.

They reached the lockers. When Yamamoto saw his lover's rarely shown and breath-taking smile, he stopped running and so is Hibari. He quickly hugs him tight and whispers to his ear. "Hibari…?"

He returns the hug. "Hmm…?

"I love you…so much…"

"…I know."

The taller boy smiles then he released him from the hug.

But instead of letting go, he grabs Yamamoto's face —careful not to exert force on the swelling part— and kissed him…slowly. As if telling the younger boy that all the time in the world is on their hands. But ironically, it didn't take time until the kissed deepened.

A stomach growl made their lips to pull apart. Yamamoto laughs while Hibari snickers. "Based on how loud the sound was, it looks like I haven't eaten since lunch, right?"

He paused, and then nods. "So let's hurry to your house, I'm kind of hungry myself." This time, it was him who initiated the holding hands.

…

"I'm back!"

"Sorry for intruding…"

"Ou! Welcome home Takeshi! Hibari-kun!" Tsuyoshi is in the sushi counter and welcomed them with his usual warm smile. But it faded when he saw the condition of his son's face. "What happened to your face?"

"Eh? I tripped!" He flashed his stupid grin to his father so it made the old man worry more.

"Hu-Huh?" But it looks like his son didn't pay any attention to his reaction.

"Oyaji! I'll take a quick shower first before I eat! I don't know why but my muscle pains are kind worst of than when I'm playing baseball." Then Yamamoto looks at his guilty lover. "Hibari! Stay here an eat, I'll be back after I'm done. Real quick! Ja~!" He dashes to the stairs where their real house is and rushes to the bathroom after he placed his bag on his room.

When the prefect saw that the younger boy's already not on sight, he quickly faced Tsuyoshi and bow his head. "I'm sorry Oji-san, it's my fault."

The old man was both puzzled and astounded at the same time. But then he realized what the young man is talking about so he smiles at him when he saw the sincerity on his eyes. "Oh, that…did the two of you had a fight?"

"Uh…something like that."

"I'm sure it's my stupid son's fault?"

"Uhm…yes…"

"Haha! Well, as always, please be more patient with him. He may be like that but I know he loves you so much. "

Tsuyoshi's grin is not like his stupid son's, it's almost like teasing so he can't help but to blush a little.

"I'm back again! Eh? Why are you standing and not eating Hibari?" Then he looks at his father then to Hibari again. "What are the two of you talking about?"

"Takeshi! You sure showered quickly! Haha! Hibari-kun waited for you to finish so he can eat with you."

With that, the skylark takes his seat. He's thankful for the old man's excuse for him but he should have thought of a better one. Now he's blushing even more. _Calm down! You're Hibari Kyoya! So you should act like one!_

Yamamoto scratches the back of his head while blushing. "Ahaha~ Good thing I showered quickly!"

_Then get your ass here, herbivore…_ He can't say it out loud; after all, he's with the respectful Yamamoto Tsuyoshi.

It looks like Yamamoto heard his lover's silent plea, so he hurriedly sits down beside him.

…

"Should I drop you home?"

"No need, I don't need company in going home. I'm not a weak herbivore like you."

"A-Ahaha… Well…stay here instead! I admit, I'm weak in bed! Ahaha~"

-sound of metal colliding with gut- They're outside the establishment so it's okay to do his daily routine.

"Ow!" He rubs the damaged part. "I'm just joking! Then! Kiss me and I'll let you go home!"

"…I don't need your permission."

"Please?" He puppy-eyed him.

The prefect looks at him then sighs. "…Fine, if that will make you shut up." He looks at his surroundings first before landing a quick peck on the taller boy's lips. He was about to stand straight when Yamamoto hold his shoulders.

"Uh-Uh. Not so fast." He grins then kisses the smaller boy deeply and passionately, waiting for him to respond. But when the other boy was on the verge of doing what he wants, he stops then let go of his shoulders.

"Wha-"

"Hehe...punishment."

-sound of metal colliding with gut- "Bye." Then he walks away like nothing happened.

When Yamamoto recuperates from the blow, he saw that his lover is almost 15 meters away. "HIBARI! CALL ME WHEN YOU GOT HOME OKAY?" He didn't get any response. But after 20 minutes, he received a call saying, "I'm home. Goodnight" And that's that.

* * *

><p>"Hi…bari…" Gokudera grabs Yamamoto's left arm. "Let's go. Jyuudaime's waiting for us."<p>

"Eh? Wai-" But he didn't had the chance to protest because the silver-haired boy starts to half-walk-half-run and basically dragging him. He then gave a glance to Hibari's direction before letting himself to be pulled. "What's wrong? You look pale." He asks when they are about to reach their classroom.

The smaller boy stops and he has the looks of mix irritation, confusion and doubt. But it's more on the latter. "Huh? Oh…nothing… Just…hungry…" Then he released the other boy's arm before inhaling and exhaling deeply and enters the classroom. "Jyuudaime! My deepest apologies for our delay!"

"Gokudera-kun? Where were you? Where's Yamamoto?"

"Oh! Please don't mind him! Now, let's go to the rooftop and eat!"

Tsuna tilt his head. You won't guess at first glance but he has a hyper intuition. _Something's wrong with Gokudera… Oh, there's Yamamoto._ He smiles then grab his lunchbox.

"Yo! You'll eat without me?" He pouts. He just got over his shocked before he enters the classroom. Gokudera didn't throw him profanities awhile ago and it made him really taken aback. _Now that I think about it…he's always like that when faced with Hibari…did something happen between them? I'll remember to ask my Kyo-chan later. But now, food first._

…

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>My longest chapter so far! Ahaha~<strong>_

_**Aw…there is not much humour on this. Maybe I should change its genre to Romance/Friendship because the latter will be involved a lot on the next chapters.**_

_**Oh! And I should introduce other characters. To this point, my characters are only Yamamoto, Hibari, Gokudera, Tsuna, Reborn, Tsuyoshi, classmates and schoolmates. But I'm sure others will appear on the next chapters to come and I'm working on it! **_

_**And please criticize me however you can! I'm still new to this but I want to improve myself so I can produce works like our great writers here! ^^**_

_**Ja ne~**_


	5. CHAPTER 5:Secrets Revealed

**CHAPTER 5: Secrets Revealed**

Yamamoto can't help but to notice the tension between Hibari and Gokudera. The first one is what happened yesterday when the silver-haired boy confronted the baseball-idiot about his bruises and the former looks troubled when he saw the prefect. He almost forgot about that incident but another event that happened this morning caused him to remember…

~Flashback~

"_Are you really an athlete? You're so slow!"_

"_Baf am sil eafing! (But I'm still eating!)"_

"_Sorry…*huff*it's my fault for…*huff* woking up late…!*huff*huff*"_

"_Of course it's not your fault Jyuudaume! It was this baseball-idiot's fault for being a pig!"_

_The dark-haired boy finished his toasted bread before speaking again. "Ahaha~ I need to replenish my energy!"_

"_Stop your blabbering and just run bastard!"_

_When they were about to reach the school, they saw Hibari closing the gate. They increased their pace and run like hell. And they made it for a split second before the gate closed. Their feet are numb and they were on the verge of passing out, except for Gokudera who's fuming with anger. _

"_WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM YOU FUCKING BASTARD? WE STILL HAVE ONE MINUTE!" His hands are holding dynamites. Yamamoto and Tsuna recovered and now grasping each of Gokudera's arms._

"_Don't commit suicide Gokudera!"_

"_W-We have to go to the classroom Gokudera-kun!"_

_He ignored the idiot. "I'm sorry Jyuudaime but I have to give this shit a piece of mind!"_

_Hibari is still calm as usual. His arms are folding on his chest but he is looking at the Italian boy with a somewhat disgust. "As always, your mouth spouts endless profanities. Though I'm sure it lessened at a certain point of your life." He gave him a smirk and a meaningful look._

_He became flustered. "WHA-! Y-YOU! I'LL REMEMBER THIS!" The storm guardian abruptly turned his back on the skylark dragging the other two with him._

What's just happened? Now I'm really confused. They know something that I don't._ The poor swordsman became lost in thought while making himself be pulled away. _

~End of Flashback~

Yamamoto is not paying attention to class —as always— but this time it's different. He's deep in thought. _I really have to ask my Kyo-chan about him and Gokudera. I shouldn't be feeling like this… wait! What exactly am I feeling? Hmm… is this what you called…"jealousy"? WAIT! Why do I have to be jealous? It's not like I have a reason to! It's not like…it's not like….they're keeping something…from me… *sighs* So there, that's my reason. Well, Hibari is not particularly open…or is it honesty? Yup. Hibari was not being honest and tends to keep things and what he's thinking to himself. I don't have any problems with that because it sometimes made him cute on some occasions *blushes*. But to have a secret between him and my best friend is not nice…well… I'm also keeping secrets from Gokudera and Tsuna but I don't have a choice. It's Hibari's wishes…okay, **orders**. *sighs* What should I do? _

Gokudera is also deep in thought. _Tsk! That bastard! I'll make sure to have him spit out everything!_

Tsuna watches his dark-haired friend's change of emotions on his seat. At first he looks problematic, then confused, then awkward, then happy, then blushes, then sad, then scared, then problematic again. Then he stares at his spectacled-friend, and it looks like he is also going through something. Gokudera's forehead is puckered while his hands are balled. But the most confusing part is…he's also restless as if scared. _Gokudera? Scared? That's…impossible. But since the day I was born, fidgeting is nothing new to me because I'm doing that a lot so I know when someone's nervous. *sighs* That is not something I should bragged about._

Sasagawa Kyoko observes the three of them and smiles_. They_ _are really good friends *chuckles*._

…

Last subject for that morning is math. So when the whole class heard the bell indicating that it is already lunchtime; they almost jump on their seats. Some rushed to go to the canteen to buy their lunch and get their hands on the most notable food there that everyone craves to have a bite…MELON BREAD! It's so famous all of the melon breads are gone after 3 minutes. While some swiftly arranged their seats so they can eat lunch with their classmates and friends. But one of the students there is not thinking about food…

"JYU-JYUDAIIME! PLEASE EAT FIRST WITHOUT ME! I'M GOING TO PISS!"

"HIIEE!" Tsuna instantly looks at the laughing faces of his classmates. _Why am I the one who's embarrassed?_

"T-THEN!" He marches his way to the door, but his walking is so stiff it made the whole class' laughs louder.

"Y-Yamamoto, what do you think is wrong with Gokudera-kun?"

But it seems like the dark-haired boy is not paying attention to what was happening in his surroundings, he is busy rummaging on his schoolbag. "Shoot! I forgot my lunchbox! Tsuna! Gokudera! Eat first! Oh man, I hope there's still food left on the canteen!" Then he runs to the door without giving "them" a second glance.

Tsuna along with his classmates sweat-dropped.

…

When Yamamoto was about to go downstairs, he saw the silver-haired boy tautly ascending the staircase and it made him stops. _What? When did he… he teleported?_ _Wow! Gokudera sure is amazing. Huh? He looks kinda weird. What's wrong with him?_ He became worried for his friend so he furtively follows him behind. He saw him walks to the end of the third year hallways where no one dares to hang around. Then he spots him brusquely opening and closing a door. _Reception Room? What is he going to do there? …Oh! I almost forgot! I also have things to discuss with Hibari and Gokudera also being there is a good chance._ When he reached the door, he heard loud voices…or probably a particular person's yelling. He slowly opens the door and the two inside didn't seem to notice his presence because they are busy with their own argument.

"…DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!"

"…It's not of your concern."

"…FUCK! SO BEING YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND DIDN'T GIVE ME THE RIGHT TO KNOW THAT YOU HAVE A NEW LOVER, HUH?"

…

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have it! The fifth chapter! Was it a cliff-hanger? Ahaha~ I hope it is!<strong>_

_**Oh! Of course I don't know whether melon bread is the most famous food in Namimori Middle High but that's one of my favourites so I just have to put it there. Ahaha~**_

_**Btw! Thank you soooo much for the reviews and private messages I received from you! So far, it was all good comments and it made me cry! TT^TT LITERALLY! **_

_**You are my strength in making me continue this. So please keep on supporting me! Arigatou Gozaimasu! *bows head nonstop***_


	6. CHAPTER 6:The Scarred Friendship

**CHAPTER 6: The Scarred Friendship **

A loud bang made the both of them glances at the person standing on the doorway. Hibari's eyes are wider than usual while Gokudera looks flabbergasted.

"Y-Yamamoto! W-what are you d-doing here?"

The rain guardian has a blank look that made the other two in that room feels a cold air. "I'm the one who should be asking that."

"W-What? A-Anyway…I'll go ahead." Gokudera was just about to open the door when Yamamoto took a hold of his arm. "L-Let me go…" He flinched when the taller boy's grip intensifies.

"Was what I heard the truth?" The look on his face is still the same but the tone of his voice is somewhat dangerous. Then he switches his attention to Hibari while still holding the silver-haired boy's arm. "…Is it true?"

But before the skylark could answer, Gokudera immediately answered. "O-Of course it's not true! W-Why would it be? I-I was just kidding awhile ago!"

"It wasn't sounded like a joke to me."

"L-Look! It's absolutely impossible! Besides! I'm a MAN!"

"I'm his lover."

"Look! Let's stop thi- WHAT?"

Hibari who was just observing the two can't help but to look the other way when he heard Yamamoto's statement and saw Gokudera's stunned expression.

The storm guardian looks at the taller boy's eyes as if asking if it's the truth. When he saw nothing but accusation, he abruptly seizes back his arm then dash to the prefect's desk. "OI! IS IT TRUE?" He slammed the desk telling him he's serious about this. "OI YOU FREAKIN' BASTARD! LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME IF IT'S TRUE!"

When Hibari finally looks at him, he glanced first to Yamamoto's direction then simply nods.

"Y-YOU! HOW COULD YOU?" His voice was full of accusation.

He gave him a mocking look. "Why? You sounded like I'm the one who left the other."

"THEN! WAS IT YOUR WAY OF SETTLING SCORES FOR WHAT I'VE DONE? BY TEMPTING HIM TO GO OUT WITH YOU?"

Yamamoto doesn't want to listen anymore. What he heard so far was plenty enough to know the whole truth. He opened the door then went outside and feebly closed the door.

Hibari saw it then sighs. "I won't stoop down so low as to get revenge for something like breaking up."

Gokudera became tired all of a sudden. "But then…why him? There are a lot of guys or even girls out there who wants you so of all people…why him? It shouldn't have to be him…my best friend."

"…But it should have to be him."

It greatly caught his interest. "Don't tell me…you…really love him?"

…

* * *

><p>Yamamoto is suppressing his tears. It really hurts him a lot…to know that the one he loves the most in the whole world only used him to get even with his…best friend…or ex-best friend. <em>To think that I thought Hibari loves me back…I really must be an authentic idiot like what he always calls me… Should I…should I also get revenge? *sighs* That's not possible for me… After what he had done…I still love him so much… *sighs* I'm really hopeless…<em> He was still wallowing himself on self-pity when he bumps to none other than…

"EXTREME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS FLOOR YAMAMOTO?" (Mind you, he's not mad okay?)

"O-Ou! Sasagawa-sempai! I want to go to the canteen but got lost on the way! Ahaha~" He scratches the back of his head while grinning —he hides his sadness with a grin because he doesn't want to make other people worried.

"THAT'S EXTREME TO THE CORE! YOU'RE ALREADY A SECOND YEAR BUT YOU GOT LOST? EXTREME! THEN AS YOUR SEMPAI, I MUST ACCOMPANY YOU TO THE EXTREME!"

"A-Ahaha~ Thank you Sempai."

When they reached the second floor, Tsuna bumps into them. "So there you are Yamamoto!" Then he glanced at Ryohei, "Ah! Hello Nii-san!" then back to his dark-haired friend. "Where did you go? Why are you with this Nii-san?"

"HE GOT LOST TO THE EXTEREME!"

"E-Eh? Then if that's true, you're not yet buying your lunch, right?"

A stomach growl answers for him. "A-Ahaha~"

"Hehe. Looks like it. Well, here. I got tired of waiting for you and Gokudera-kun so I tried to find the both of you and went to the canteen. I didn't find you there so I bought this just in case." He handed him the bread. "Sorry if it's only Yakisoba Bread."

His ears twitched when he heard the name of his ex-best friend but remembers he still have this brunette as best of the best friends so he got rid of his anger for the meantime. "Wow! Thanks a lot Tsuna! It's not 'only'. This bread is also famous for being gone on the counter after 5 minutes! How'd you get it?"

"I'M JEALOUS TO THE EXTREME! YAMAMOTO! GIVE ME SOME!"

The brunette scratches his nape, feeling shy. "Uhmm…I used dying will? Haha…"

The two sweat-dropped.

"Anyway! We only have 10 minutes before the lunchbreak ends so let's hurry! I'm also not yet eating."

"What? I asked you to eat first, right?"

"But we promised to always eat lunch together so I can't possibly do that."

Yamamato smiles to that while Ryohei grins and shouted, "YOU'RE AN EXTREME GOOD FRIEND SAWADA!"

He cutely clasps his hands feeling shy again. "B-By the way, where's Gokudera-kun?"

The rain guardian's smile faded. "I don't know, but he'll come around sooner or later so let's get going."

Tsuna was confused on his friend's sudden mood change but shrugs his shoulders. _Maybe he's so hungry…_

"THEN I'LL GO BACK TO MY CLASSROOM! GOODBYE TO THE EXTREME!"

"Thank you again Sempai."

"Bye Nii-san! See you later!"

…

"Where did you go Gokudera-kun? Sorry if we ate first. It was almost time for the next class so we have to eat."

"Don't worry Jyuudaime! I'm not that hungry so I'll eat my lunch during P.E.!"

_He didn't answer my first question… Oh well…maybe some of the girls confessed to him again…_ That thought made him upset for no apparent reason…or not. Well…his two best friends are like celebrities in their school so it made him feel like he's being left-out. Then suddenly, he saw hostility in Yamamoto's eyes which points directly at his silver-haired friend. His super intuition tells him that something is going on between them.

"We have to talk."

"…No need. What I heard was enough."

"I also have things I'm mad about so you're not the only one who should be infuriated with that!"

"Huh! If that's all you want to say then we don't have to talk!"

"Freakin' bastard! I want to fix this so just listen to me!"

"ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID NO NEED! IT WASN'T LIKE YOU TREAT ME AS YOUR FRIEND IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO PATCH THINGS UP IF I DIDN'T?"

"He-Hey! Stop tha-" Tsuna's protest didn't seem to reach the other two's ears.

Their dispute made the other noises on their classroom died down. It was so unusual for the two to have a serious argument that may almost make them fight hand-in-hand. Sure, Gokudera loves to shout and throws swear words at Yamamoto but the latter never argues back. And their arguing is so loud it made the other sections' students to take a peek of what was going on.

They remained like that for few more minutes but as a popular saying goes…saved by the bell!

"We'll talk after class and that's final!"

"Hmph! Fine!"

And with that, Tsuna's worries are somewhat relieved. _Good thing they will talk things out. _

…

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whoa! It's the first time I saw them like that! Ahaha~ <strong>_

_**Tsk…tsk…tsk… It's really true that love can damage friendships and relationships. **_

_**Wait! Where's Hibari when all of this fighting are happening? Maybe he ran away! Haha! He's the source of the dispute anyway so he should be!**_

_**Oh! Don't get mad at me please? I love Hibari Kyoya so much and truth to be told, he's my first true love! But in this story, Hibari's character is quite irritating! Just speak up and tell Yamamoto you love him then voila! Finished! But…at the same time, I don't want that to happen this early. I still have to make this story longer, you know?**_

_**Ahaha~ Sorry for arguing with myself. I have major problems with my studies and this is the only place I can speaks my mind.**_

_**Anyways, see you on the next chapter! Ja ne~**_


	7. CHAPTER 7:To Make Amends

**CHAPTER 7: To Make Amends**

…

…

…

"Oi Gokudera! Why are you spacing out? I thought you were gonna tell me what really happened between you and Hibari!"

Gokudera blinked twice before facing Yamamoto. "Tsk! I'm not spacing out moron! I just…remembered something…from long time ago…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind that! Where were we?"

* * *

><p>If you're confused on how come this conversation took place, let's go back 30 minutes earlier…<p>

1 minute before the last subject ends, and you can feel a heavy tension inside the classroom. Even the teacher is feeling it. The source of it? None other than the two mafiosos who are emitting black aura from their whole body. But the most anxious one is Tsuna who was sandwiched between his two best friends. He can't take sides of course so apparently, he doesn't know how to deal with the dispute on their inner circle.

**Riiiiing!**

Right after the bell rang the two stands up at the same time…and it made their classmates freeze…

"Let's get on with it!"

"Let's finish this shit!"

…and they also spoke at the same time.

Then they left the icy cold classroom…and Tsuna.

…

They march through the rooftop, both hands on their pocket and they looked delinquents which made the students give them their own pathway. When they reached the door, Yamamoto opened it straight away. After they both entered and closed the door…both of them released a sigh.

"Oh man, my forehead is hurting with all this furrowing. How can you always do that?" The taller boy is massaging his forehead while facing the smaller one.

"Tsk. Are you picking a fight, huh?" His hands are still on his pockets. "Anyway…why is your mood suddenly changed drastically? As in…it's like **Poof!** You speaks normally again."

"Huh? Oh…I'm just kind of getting tired of all this. And I don't think my heart can still take it if you say more things I know nothing about."

"Moron! I said I will explain!" The smoking-bomb infuriatingly combed his hair with his hand. "Listen! What was the last thing you heard before you leave 'that' room?"

The dark-haired boy's eyes grew wider; he didn't expect this question to be asked first. He sadly looks down on the floor. "I…I heard you saying that he just used me to get revenge on…you…"

"…That's it?"

"H-Huh? Y..yeah…"

"WHAT THE-! WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY LONGER SO YOU CAN HEAR WHAT HE SAYS NEXT?"

"Ah… I thought that's enough for me to know the whole truth…"

"…FUCK! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" He tried to calm himself first and comb his hair again. "I won't say anything on what we talked about because you're really an idiot for not staying to eavesdrop." Then he sighs.

"W-what? Please tell me!"

"I won't. But I'll just say this first; because of what happened between us, he became someone who wants to thinks thoroughly on what he wants to do next."

"H-Huh? I don't understand…"

"That's why you're an idiot.*sighs* You know his reckless personality, right?"

"Ah…yeah…"

"So you know how he becomes out of control when fighting and shit but now it's different when it comes to relationships."

"What do you mean?"

"He has this fucking air of 'I can't be tamed' thing, but when we were still together, he's so possessive I became the one who was put into a cage."

"HIBARI? POSSESSIVE?"

"Yeah I know you can't imagine it but that's the sad truth. And now he changed so you won't leave him like I did to him."

"D-Did he say that…? That he loves me…?"

"Tsk! I don't want to spoil the fun!" Then he smirks.

He raised his eyebrow somewhat mockingly. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"WHA— IDIOT! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?"

"Because I stole him away from you!"

"Huh! Don't be mistaken punk! I just left some leftovers for you!"

"Le-LEFTOVERS? H-How can you say that?"

"For your info, he lost his virginity to me! So I'm his first time! Ha! Take that!"

"Wha-! Y-You're the CATCHER? I-Is that…something to bragged about?"

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE THE PITCHER? I THOUGHT WE'RE THE SAME!"

Then this time, Yamamoto was the one who smirks. "I'm the aggressive type so there's no way I'll be the bottom! But…if he wished for it then…" He blushed.

"Huh! For all I care, you just forced your way to him!" Then he saw the smirk on the idiot's face fades away. "Haha! Bingo!"

"T-Then! If you're so confident, tell me what really happened between you and my Kyo-chan!"

"K-Kyo-chan? That's disgusting!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Never mind that! We're were we?"

"Tell me first what you remembered! It's about Hibari, right?"

"Fine, fine. Let's just say I started our relationship myself and I also ended it myself and I regretted it."

"You…have regrets… You still love him?"

Gokudera looks at him with unbelievable eyes. "Tsk! Stop spouting nonsense! All this love-talk is giving me the chills! Brrr!"

"Please be serious here…"

He sighs. "Tsk. Let's just say mine cannot be compared to yours."

"…That sounds green Gokudera…"

"WHAT? FUCK! OKAY! YOUR LOVE FOR HIM IS GREATER THAN MINE! UNDERSTOOD?"

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I SEE IT! FINISHED!"

"Huh?"

"Tsk. We won't get finished coz' of your pea-brain so I'll explain things properly. When I talk to him awhile ago, it became clear that I still have lingering feelings for him but that's it. And maybe the reason behind it was because when I broke up with him, he didn't say anything and just let it go, as if telling me he don't care at all." Then he balled his fists, controlling his anger. "That fuckin' bastard! After all the things he did to me! He didn't even say goodbye and tell me 'Thanks for the memories' or something and pass through me the next day like he don't know me! THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! I WANT TO KILL HIM WHENEVER I REMEMBER IT!"

"Th-That's extreme…"

"DON'T SPEAK LIKE THE LAWN-HEAD! BASTARD!"

The sound of an opening door made them look at the person standing in front of it.

"So this is where you are Yamamoto Takeshi…" Then the prefect glanced at Gokudera then back to taller boy. "What are you doing here with this herbivore?" Then he glanced back at the smaller one, eyeing him.

"Tsk! Don't worry your ass off! I didn't tell him 'that'."

"What 'that'?"

"Don't concern yourself with little things. We're going home." The skylark grabs his lower arm and stride out.

Before he and Hibari left the rooftop. "Apologize to Tsuna for me Gokudera!"

"Tsk. Moron."

* * *

><p>"Huh? This is not the way to my house." Yamamoto is walking behind Hibari.<p>

"…"

"We're going to your place?"

"…Just shut up and walk."

"…Okay." _He looks anxious to me… Is he nervous about something?_

When they reached the apartment, Hibari pushed the younger boy into the bedroom.

"Strip."

…

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uwaa! What do you think is going to happen next? Let me give you a hint: It was enough to change its rating to M.<strong>_

…

_**Waaa! Please don't throw knives at me! I'm sorry but that's what I really planned from the beginning! TT^TT**_

_**Though if you want to see a super hot scene from our two leads here, then please do continue on reading this. I'll really appreciate it!**_

_**I love you all! Ja ne~**_


	8. CHAPTER 8:Believe Me When I Say

**Warning: The following scenes may give you a nosebleed so please prepare a tissue just in case.**

**Rated: M**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8: Believe Me When I Say<strong>

"Strip."

He blushed. "W-W-What? H-H-Hibari! D-D-Do you have a fever or s-something? A…haha… "

"Why are you acting like a virgin, herbivore? It's not like this will be your first time."

"B-B-But…!"

"No buts." Hibari got impatient so he dragged him to the bathroom and opened the shower.

Cold water pours onto them and it made Yamamoto shivers. "Hiba—" But his words got cut out when the older boy plunges his tongue into his mouth. This made him gasp so it gave an opening for Hibari to meet his own tongue. He immediately responded to the kiss and hugs his waist. "Hmm…"

The skylark smirks. He explores the taller boy's mouth and deepened the kiss, dominating the fight between tongues while his hands are working in unbuttoning the other boy's shirt.

Yamamoto doesn't know what's going on but he can't let this opportunity to pass so he just goes with the flow and also starts to unbutton the smaller boy's shirt. He can't no longer feel the coldness of the water and instead his body became on fire when Hibari press his left leg on his constrained pants. "Uh!" And to get even, he grasps the older boy's buttocks and pressed their body more. This made Hibari gasp and so…he wins the tongue-fight.

But the great Hibari Kyoya-sama is not someone who can easily accepts defeat, so he ends the kiss and it earns him a low growl which causes him to sneer. He bends his knees, unbuckle the belt and undo the button of the idiot's pants. He unzipped it and took a hold of the rain guardian's hardened member.

"W-W-What are you doing H-Hibari?" He became red on the face and his eyes are widen with a mixed of astonishment and amusement. This is the first time his lover will be doing this so he doesn't how to properly react on the situation his in.

The cloud guardian smirks. "Just shut up herbivore, I know you're aching for this." He starts off by massaging it first then licks the tip of the younger boy's cock,

"Ah!"

then he thrust his mouth, swirls his tongue around it and began to bob his head slowly.

"A..Ah… Hi…Hibari… Y..you don't have to do…this… Ah!" He's saying this but his hands are clutching the prefect's hair firmly and his eyes are full of ecstasy.

"…" He looks at Yamamoto's face. _Based on his reactions…I think I'm doing this right…_ Yup. Even though he had done this for Gokudera a lot of times in the past, this is the first time he is doing this for Yamamoto so he's not quite sure if he can get a positive feedback. But as a man, he knows where it feels good so he simultaneously bobs his hand and head faster and faster. Doing it made the taller boy's cock stiffened than ever.

"AH! HI-HIBARI!"

He can taste the younger boy's pre-cum on his mouth so he increases his pace until he can feel "it" twitching.

"Hi-Hibari! *pant* Please stop! *pant* I-I'm going to…!"

Instead of stopping, he thrust his mouth up to the cock's root and it made Yamamoto cried his name and shoots his load. *gulp*

"Hi-Hibari! Y-Y-You s-s-s-s-s-s-SWALLOWED IT?"

He wipes his lips with the back of his hand then mumbles, "…It's a waste…not to…"

But unfortunately the idiot heard it. "Kyo-chan!" He blissfully dives into his lover, "I love you so much!" grabs his face and kisses him fervently.

"…" His eyes look sceptical. _Do you want to taste your own stuff that much...?_

…

A few moments later and they are both naked. You can hear nothing but the sound of cascading water and low pants. The cold shower is still pouring but their bodies are hot from each other's touch. Hibari's arms are tilting on the wall supporting his body while Yamamoto is behind him caressing the former's stiff member with his right hand and pinching his also stiff nipples with his left hand alternately and licking and sucking anywhere he can; from ear through nape and then shoulder blades and then ear again.

And then the rain guardian slowly inserts one finger in his hole, receiving him a gasp from his lover. It gave him the signal to insert another and starts to stretch the insides. When he was sure it is about time, he places his stiff-hard groin into the prefect's entrance. "Hibari…c-can I..?"

"…no…"

He takes it as a yes —as always— so he slowly enters… "It…it's tight… A-haha…"

Yamamoto's remarks made him blush. "Fool! Of course it is! We haven't done this for a mo—Ah!"

"S-Sorry!" Then he pushed harder.

"I-Idiot!"

*pant* "It's all in… Hibari…your insides feels so good…"

"Just…shut up and don't move...!" He gritted his teeth.

He smiles and whispered to his left ear. "As you wish…Kyoya…"

"You— Ah!"

He thrust back and forth slowly at first, taking his sweet time feeling his lover's warm insides and being careful not to hurt him so much but then, "S-Sorry Hibari! I can't…control myself anymore so…" he increased his pace and thrust faster.

The skylark tries to hold his voice but the pleasure didn't let him to do so. "Ah…! Hah… S-Stop!"

Then he abruptly stops. "D-Does it hurt so much?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hi-Hibari…?"

"Don't make me say it herbivore!"

"What is it…?"

"…"

"If you don't want to say it then…" He pulled out his groin and made him faced him. Then he lifted Hibari's legs and clings them to his waist.

"Do—"

But before the skylark can protest, he thrust hard. Then continues to thrust faster and faster, all the while bobbing his hand on Hibari's wet and hardened member and sucking his neck. _It really feels so good! _"Hi-Hibari! I'm… together!"

"…Hah…Ah…not…inside…"

"Hibari!"

Then they came together. After that, they sit on the tiles, and no words are coming out from the both of them except for the hot and pleasurable pants they're making, wanting to express their contentment for each other and engraving this special moment from their memories…

Hibari was the one who broke the silence. "…I didn't use you for anything…" _Except for making me come…but I'll never admit it…_

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

…

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"BASEBALL-IDIOT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?"

He scratches his nape. "Ahaha~ It's called love! Ahaha~"

"HUH?"

…

~Flashback~

"…_I didn't use you for anything…" _

"_Huh? What are you talking about?"_

"_Yamamoto Takeshi…don't tell me…you forgot…?"_

"_Huh? What did I forgot?" His eyes are telling him that he really forgot what happened earlier that day._

_*punch*_

"_Ow! W-What was that for?"_

"_Hmp." He reached for the shower's knob then closed it and was about to get on his feet. Then it reminded him that Yamamoto's cock is still inside him so when he stands up, hot liquid runs through his thighs. _

"_Yamamoto Takeshi…"_

_He blushed when he saw how sexy his lover is, facing the cloud guardian's groin and everything. But then… "W-what is it this time...?"_

"_I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME INSIDE!"_

_*smack*_

_And so…Hibari left the idiot on the cold tiles naked and half-dead…_

~End of Flashback~

Gokudera sweat-dropped. He knows the baseball-idiot tends to forgot things but he didn't know it is to this extent. "So why are you still alive? So it's true that idiots can't catch a cold huh?" He smirks.

"Ahaha~ I think so? Ahaha~ But my Kyo-chan made me breakfast awhile ago so all is well! Aha—"

*punch*

"W-Why?"

He shrugs. "Nothing. Just felt like it."

"H-Huh?"

"…" _WHAT THE HELL? THAT FREAKIN' BASTARD NEVER MADE ME BREAKFAST IN THE PAST!_

"Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! Sorry I'm late!" Tsuna went outside his house and met his friends outside the gate.

"JYUUDAIME! NO WORRIES! THE BASEBALL-IDIOT ENTERTAINED ME!"

"E-Eh?"

"Ahodera! You forgot to greet Lambo-san! Gyahahaha!" Lambo appeared out of nowhere then he jumped and kicked Gokudera's face and then run fast.

"GAH! IDIOT-COW!" He chase after him while fuming.

"Gyahahaha! You can't catch me Ahodera! Gyahaha—" He didn't saw a rock and it made him tripped and flew and land on the ground faced first. "Must…endure…"

"Hoi! Lambo!"

"Ahaha~"

"GAH!"

"Must…endure…..GYAAAAAHHH!" And so…he electrocutes them.

…

When they reached the school, all of them are dead tired and their clothes are dirty. They tip-toed when they are entering the gate, careful not to caught the attention of the head prefect. They looked around and didn't find him there but instead two huge delinquent-looking prefects. The three heard them whispering when they passed them.

"Hey. I heard Kyo-san is absent today 'coz he catch a cold?"

"Shh! Don't let anyone hear it or else Kyo-san will bite you to death!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto silently exchanged glances.

…

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow! I made a bed scene! Err…a shower scene? Oh! I really tried to put this on chapter 8 because I want it to be special, after all their fandom numbers are 80 and 18 so they both have 8. Ahaha~<strong>_

_**Anyway! I can't believe I've done it! Though I read yaoi manga everyday, this is my first time writing H stuff so I'm still not used to it. *sighs* It's really different when you're reading others' works and when you're writing it on your own. So please let me hear your comments about it and I'll improve myself more! Ahaha~**_

_**By the way! I actually laughed when I was writing the "So it's true that idiots can't catch a cold huh?" coz it reminded me of my sister who only had a fever twice in the entire twenty-five years of her life! Mind you that was when she was only a baby so babies can't consider as idiots. **_

_**Ahaha~ Sorry for babbling nonsense again! Oh! Again! I'm so sorry Yamamoto for always calling you an idiot! Please always remember that I love you so much okay? *chu***_

_**See you on the next chapter! I love you minna! Ja ne~**_


	9. CHAPTER 9:Fever Alert!

**Warning: Please prepare a tissue and give me some!**

**Rated: M**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9: Fever Alert!<strong>

_Oh man! When will this class ends? I shouldn't have listened to Gokudera and went straight to Hibari's apartment!_ Yamamoto is on his seat waiting impatiently since morning. Gokudera scolded him awhile ago…

…

"Please tell the teachers that I'm sick or something. Bye!"

Gokudera grabs Yamamoto's shirt. "Tsk! Oi Moron! Who told you you can go huh? I don't wanna say this but Jyuudaime will be worried about you if you suddenly got sick when you're totally fine just awhile ago. So wait there like a good kid and when the whole class ends, you can dart your ass off whenever you freakin' want. And besides, Hibari's not so weak as to catch himself a cold. Got it?"

"…okay…"

…

And that's what happened. He also believed what his silver-haired friend told him about Hibari can't catch a cold. He saw it with his own eyes; his beloved skylark made him breakfast and is totally fine…uh…well…making him food is **not normal**…and he happily bid him goodbye with a sweet smile…huh? _Man! That's not like Hibari at all! I have to get out of here quick!_ He stood up. "Sensei! My stomach hurts so I'm going to the infirmary!"

"Oh. Oka— huh? Why are you bringing your bag?"

"A-Ah! J-Just in case! A-Ahaha~ Ja!" And there he went off.

Tsuna whispers. "Gokudera-kun. What do you think happened to him?"

"Tsk. That idiot just finds pleasure in getting hurt."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"A-Ah! N-Nothing Jyuudaime! Just talking to myself! Ha-ha!" _Shit! Why am I feeling like this? I also want to see that bastard in his weakened state! Fuck!_

…

It's a 20 minutes' walk from school to Hibari's place. But it only takes less than 5 minutes when they're riding the prefect's motorcycle. And he doesn't know how much time it takes when running. So for now, he's running like hell.

He reached his lover's apartment catching for breath. He had his own key —courtesy of Hibari— so he easily entered. "Hibari! Are you home?"

Hibird was the one who greeted him. "Hibari! Hibari!" And it landed eagerly on Yamamoto's shoulder.

It made him smile. Hibird was like its master, very untameable at first but sweet when it warmed up to you. He gently pats the canary with his index finger. "Hey there little fella. If you're here, then so is Hibari. Is he in the bedroom?"

Understandingly, it leads him to its master. The door was closed so it remained there. "Hibari! Hibari!"

"So he's really here eh?" He slowly opened the door and was about to enter but got confused when instead of entering the room, the fluffy bird flew away. _Huh? Something's off here…_ Then, he saw his lover on his bed reading a book. _He really looks fine to me…_ But then…

Hibari sensed a presence so his eyes left the book and looks at the person in front of the door. He closed the book, put it on the side table and slowly dismount the bed. "Ah. Takeshi, why are you home so early? I planned to make dinner before you arrive but you ruined it. Oh well…" Then he gave him a seductive smile.

"TA-TAKESHI?" He was so busy thinking of what his lover said so he didn't pay attention to what Hibari is wearing and when he did, it made him red from head to toe and up to the roots of his hair. What he's wearing is the summer uniform he left two months ago and always forgot to take it home whenever he comes over. But the problem is…he's only wearing the top and nothing else on the bottom. Nothing means no pants, no socks and no underwear. But the most unusual part is…he's also wearing that seductive smile that took his breath away. He's always fantasizing about it but seeing the real deal was totally different. And all of this made his blood flow directly on his lower abdomen and constrict his pants.

The smaller boy takes his time in walking enticingly to his beloved Takeshi and when he was only one feet away, he gradually raised his arms and clings it to the taller boy's neck and smiles sweetly. "Ah. I missed you so much…Takeshi…" Then he breaks the space between them, tip-toed and kisses the other boy hungrily.

Yamamoto was still a little shock but returns the kiss with equal vigour. He embraces him and pressed their body closer. Then slid his hands inside the shirt and feels his warm flesh. In return, the older boy clutches his hair and deepened the kiss. They were still in the middle of hot and wet kisses when he noticed that something was really off. His hands are still roaming around the prefect's back and when his right hand touched his nape, he broke the kiss which earns him a frown—a cute one that is. "Hi-Hibari! You're burning up! Let's go to the hospital!"

The cloud guardian pouts at him. "You…don't want me…?"

"Hu-HUH? OF COURSE I DO! ALWAYS! B-B-B-But you're not well so you should take some rest and medicines!"

"Hmm…I also want you so…" He pushed him down to the floor so now he's on top of him. And right now they are lying in the middle of the living room and bedroom. He removed everything that hinders them—meaning clothes.

"Hi-Hibari! P-Please don't do this…! I've been dreaming about this but your fever will get worse! So please stop!" He tries to get up but the older boy is pinning him down hard. His knees are also weakened because of the sudden fall. But what's worst is…his traitorous groin is enjoying this and leaking pre-cum even though Hibari's not touching it.

As a reply, he readied himself using his own fingers and positioned himself on top of the taller boy's sodden member, with his left hand leaning on Yamamoto's stomach for support and the other one stretching his "cheeks". Then thrust himself in one go. "AH! Takeshi!"

"Uh! Hi-Hibari!" He unconsciously placed his hands on Hibari's waist and helps him thrusts.

The skylark bends backwards and rests his hands on Yamamoto's thigh and his own member, then continues to bob his body and hand faster and faster in equal rhythm.

The rain guardian then raised his left hand and nips the prefect's peaks alternately while his other hand is still supporting Hibari's waist.

"Ah! T-Takeshi! That…feels so good..! Hah..! Ah!" He then bend forward and kisses him sloppily and when it breaks off, saliva trails can be seen and it made the other boy blushed.

With one final thrust, Hibari arched his body, feet tiptoeing and both released at the same time. Then managed to shout, "I LOV—" before passing out on top of Yamamoto.

"Hu-HUH? HI-HIBARI? WHAT IS IT? PLEASE FINISH YOUR SENTENCE FIRST!" But the prefect remains motionless on top of him while breathing evenly. He then sighs and carried him to the bed. Laid him there and placed the blanket around him. Put his own clothes and gets a clean towel and warm water on a container then went back to the bedroom. He starts wiping every "part" of Hibari while blushing and being careful not to stare that much especially on "that part". When he was done, he gets a pair of pyjamas in the drawer and dressed him up, then picks up bottled water and some medicines and cold pack from the medicine box. He put first the cold pack on his forehead. And now he's holding a capsule on his right hand while the bottled water on the left hand. He gulped first before placing the medicine on Hibari's mouth then takes an ample amount of water in his own mouth and placed his lips on top of his and pushed the water inside, making sure the older boy gulped it down.

He remained like that for a few more seconds, feeling and tasting the hot lips of his lover. When he straightened up, he stares at the sleeping figure, carving every inch of Hibari's face from his mind. His long eyelashes that hide his intense-looking eyes…his perfect nose that matched his soft and pinkish-glossy lips…but what attracted him the most was his porcelain-like and smooth skin that matched his pitch-black hair which feels velvety from his touch… He always does this whenever he had the chance to stare but this was the first time he saw him as vulnerable. In the past, even though he was sure the cloud guardian was already asleep and tries to touch his face, the latter always managed to slap his hand away as a defensive mechanism. It's like…he's wary of everything… but at this moment, he can do anything. With that thought, he blushed but managed to brush it off. _He's too precious to me…I don't want to do anything that might give him harm in any possible way…_ then he blushed again. _B-But making love is different…I think I'm not hurting him…and we both enjoyed the feeling of reaching oblivion… H-Huh? W-What am I saying? I mean…although Hibari likes to say 'no' a lot…I know he always meant it as a 'yes'… I'm not being conceited okay? I just…know it… _He was thinking so much that he didn't notice his eyelids are starting to close by itself.

…

Hibari woke up grumpily. His whole body is aching like hell especially his head. _What happened? Why am I here…? I should be at school… Tsk. My head hurts!"_ When he tries to lift his right hand to massage his temple, that's the only time he became aware of the sleeping figure of Yamamoto. He was sitting—Indian-seat—on the floor while his arms and head is laying on the bed and while holding his hand. _What is he doing here? _Then he noticed that something is sticking on his forehead. _Cold pack? What for?_ When he tries to sit down…he then realized that his head is not the one which hurts the most…that is…his thighs…

Yamamoto blinked first before rubbing his eyes. *yawn* "…Hibari?" Then he blinked twice and jumped him while saying, "Uwaa! Hibari! You're alright now!"

*smack*

And so…Hibari called Tsuyoshi telling him that Yamamoto will be sleeping over again in his apartment…but what he didn't mention was that his beloved son is already asleep…on the cold floor…

But he still has a heart so he puts a blanket around him…

…

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uwaa! I made another bed scene! Err…floor scene…? What? When will I be able to write a sex scene on a bed? TT^TT<strong>_

_**Anyway! It was still a very good experience for me! And I was actually quite satisfied coz like Yamamoto, I was also fantasizing about Hibari on top! Wah! So sexy! (nosebleed)**_

_**Oh! I know Hibari's not on character here but that's what I really want to portray. That he has a different personality whenever he catches a cold and that is very seldom so let's make the most out of it! Ahaha~ Oh! And Yamamoto also enjoyed it so no problem! Ahaha~!**_

_**Soreja! See you on the next chapter! Ja ne~**_


	10. Chapter 10: How It All Began(Yamamoto 1)

**CHAPTER 10 : How It All Began (Yamamoto's PoV – Part.1)**

Lately, I feel like there are eyes following me wherever I go. That someone's stares was burning my neck so I'm sure when he/she is looking at me. And coincidentally, whenever I tried to look back, our head prefect was always there. I wonder why? Is he the one… No, no, no. I shouldn't be conceited. True, I'm kind of interested on him for awhile now but I know it's not on that extent…if you know what I mean? But because of that, my eyes can't help but to follow him when he's not looking. Like when he was inspecting the students every morning and when he's having his daily rounds on the school. And whenever he's around, I'm trying to look and act cool; like whenever I catches him watching our baseball practice and my swordsmanship training with the Baby and Squallo. Really…what's wrong with me?

….

"Yamamoto Takeshi…"

"Ah! Y-Yes?!" *_sighs* So much for acting__** cool**__ in front of him._ We just finished our baseball practice and as their responsible captain, I was always the last one to go home. I bumped into Hibari when I was about to go to the clubroom. "Is…is there something wrong? Uh…I mean…do you want something from me?" _Get a grip of yourself!_

He just stares at me for a few seconds as if he's thinking. "…Nothing." Then he starts to walk back.

"Hu-Huh?! W-Wait!" I run to him and then grab his hand. "There is something wrong right? Please tell me, Sempai!"

He glance on my hand, then looks directly on my eyes. And there's something on his eyes I can't quite comprehend. It has somewhat made me want to decode what he's really thinking. But when I was on the verge of deciphering it, he got tired of staring at me and seizes his hand. "…Don't touch me herbivore."

_Whoa…what a late reaction…_

Then he strolls away again like nothing took place.

…

My neck burn stops along with not bumping to Hibari anymore. Again, I shouldn't take ahead of myself. But I can't help into thinking that he's avoiding me. I also didn't see him inspecting every morning, patrolling—he assigned others to do it— and watching our baseball practice any longer. And it has been a week since I last saw him! We're in the same school for God's sake! Unless…he decided to graduate in advance, he has that kind of powers after all. Oh…and he was supposed to graduate last spring… good thing he didn't… Hey! Why am I getting emotional here? The Reception Room is just around the corner so I can visit him whenever I want. But…I have no valid reason to go there….and he will kick me out for sure. *sighs* What have I gotten myself into…?

…

Yes! This is one of the major events I'm looking forward to! SUMMER CAMP! Other teens like me are not happy about it but for someone like me who likes to play games as much as my body brings me to, this is my chance to play and play with my friends. Well…there are other activities like lectures that I don't like much, BUT! I don't care! And the best thing is…all of Namimori Middle High students will be there! Meaning, I can see Hibari again! It's been three weeks since I last saw him and I'm getting really impatient. I'm still not so sure of my true feelings for him but my desire to see him is strong. I guess that's enough…for now….?

…

"Yamamoto! Over here, over here!"

"Took you long enough! You dare to make Jyuudaime wait!"

"Maa~ Maa~ Gokudera! It's all good! I'm here now! And it's not like I'm late. Ahaha~"

"But really, I heard it's the first time for all of the students to go to the Summer Camp together. I mean…I'm getting a bad feeling about this…"

"Don't worry Jyuudaime! I'll protect you with my life!"

"Ahaha~ You're really energetic Gokudera!"

"Shut your mouth asshole!"

"Ahaha~"

We're in front of the school where buses are lined up. Some of the students are waiting outside their designated bus because they are waiting for their friends, while others have hidden motives like catching a glimpse of their crushes —they want to know which bus he/she is assigned to. Oh! I shouldn't say "they" because I'm one of them.

"Oi baseball-idiot! Why are you still there? Jyuudaime's already inside!"

"Ah! O-okay!" _*sighs*It can wait. I can see him later._ I was about to enter the bus when I saw a flash of black passed by on my peripheral vision. "Hi-Hibari!"

He immediately halts as if he's surprised, but his back is facing me so I can't really see the reaction on his face. For a moment, he just stays like that. Then without a word, he strolls away again.

_*sighs* So there…at least…in a way…I finally saw him again… *sighs*_

…

Our homeroom teacher was the one who assigned our seating arrangements. Tsuna was assigned to be seated with Sasagawa Kyoko —which made my friend jump with joy— and I ended up with none other than Gokudera Hayato, which I don't have any complaints…he's also my best friend and all but…he tends to be loud and shout at me a lot which I don't need now. I want some quiet place where I can think carefully and plan what I have to do next.

While Gokudera is talking nonstop and me in the midst of thinking, I came up with an absurd idea….

_No! I can't do that! Absolutely not! GOD! HE WILL KILL ME FOR SURE! _

"Oi! Why aren't you listening to me when I'm talking to you! And why are you red on the face?" Gokudera lift his hand and feels my forehead. "Not a fever." Then he looks at me with suspicious eyes. "What're you thinking?"

"N-n-nothing! A-a-absolutely nothing!" My face is burning and I don't know how to make it stop.

He eyed me again but got bored so he looks the other way. "Tsk. Sleep. Get some rest. You'll need that later."

It looks like he decided I must be tired so he stopped talking and closed his eyes, as if telling me to do the same. Well…I did…but whenever I closed it, thoughts are pouring in to me and it made my face redder…if that's still possible…

_Please! There must be other ways to make this work! It shouldn't have to be "that"!_

…

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the first part of Yamamoto's PoV. The next chapter will be Hibari's. I will warn you firsthand, it contains slight OoCness so I'm sorry. TT^TT<strong>_

_***I know Yamamoto never calls Hibari "Sempai". It's just for the effect so please forgive me!**_


	11. Chapter 11: How It All Began (Hibari 1)

**CHAPTER 11 : How It All Began (Hibari's PoV – Part.1)**

Lately, I feel like my eyes are always following that swordsman. My initial perspective of him was that he's a so called friend of Gokudera Hayato. This is the chronological order of how my viewpoint of him changes overtime:

_1. Don't touch Hayato with your callous hands!_

_2. Don't cling to him!_

_3. Why is he always with Hayato? I should be the one who's beside him. Is that the benefit of being friends?_

_4. Is he the reason why he broke up with me? I can't accept it but I have to let him go…_

_5. The herbivore is pushing that milk to Hayato… what for?_

_6. It looks like…he loves milk…so that's the reason why he's…tall?_

_7. Namimori has a baseball match against the neighbouring town…Yamamoto Takeshi is there…should I watch?_

_8. He's quite good in baseball…no wonder he's the captain…_

_9. The Baby insists that I should go with them…and now I'm in a sushi restaurant owned by Yamamoto Takeshi's father. They looked so much alike, with the same grinning face and warm personality._

_10. Am I in love with him?_

Wait. How come it came to that conclusion? Really. I have no idea. I just like… watching him from a distance even when he's being touchy-feely with Gokudera Hayato. Maybe it's his strength and personality that pulled me to him? Or his face? Or…body? WOAH. I'm not being horny here. Am…I? Maybe it's because of my dream last night. In my dream, he's thrusting his **** on my **** and I'm not struggling at all. It even looks like I'm enjoying the treatment. WHAT WAS THAT? I'M THE PITCHER FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE. I woke up this morning feeling hot all over my body and "that" particular part is so lively. What's wrong with me? My mind is running wild with those thoughts but it's not showing on my face at all. For example. Right now, I'm facing the man who's intruding my dream world with a blank expression. "Yamamoto Takeshi…" I went to watch their practice as always and when I saw him going alone in their clubroom, my feet just walk by itself and greeted him…if that's called a greeting…

"Ah! Y-Yes?! Is…is there something wrong? Uh…I mean…do you want something from me?"

I looked at his body who's glistening with sweat. He is still wearing his baseball-uniform but I can picture what's behind it and the images of his well-built body made my lower half react. I panicked for a few moments —but it's still not showing on my face— before I decided to end our conversation which is really not a conversation. More like a postponed confession. _I want you…Yamamoto Takeshi. _"…Nothing." Then I walk fast to go to the nearest boys comfort room. I'm pretty sure I won't make it on my office so I decided on that.

"Hu-Huh?! W-Wait!" He run to me and then grabs my hand. "There is something wrong right? Please tell me, Sempai!"

I glance on his hand, then looks directly on his eyes, trying to hide my wanton feelings towards him. He's also looking at my eyes, attempting to know what I'm thinking. I don't want him to know of course, and his touch made me want him to just take me right there. "…Don't touch me herbivore." I have a reputation to hold on so I escape. Yes. The proud cloud guardian of Vongola 10th Generation and head prefect of Namimori Middle High's Disciplinary Committee just got cold feet because of an herbivore.

…

I choose not to show my face in public —public means school. I'm still going to school of course but I'm going there 5 in the morning so no one can see me. Not even my henchmen are allowed to see me except for Kusakabe whom I passed my orders to. The main reason for that is because I don't want them to see my love-struck face. It's so humiliating for someone on my position. Someone like me. Lord Hibari Kyoya of Namimori Middle High School. *sighs* I haven't seen "him" for the whole week. I'm not even opening my curtains anymore to take a peek on him. Honestly, it's kind of hard not to follow what I want, particularly my body's want. After Gokudera Hayato one-sidedly decided to break up, I've been abstaining myself from sex. The stubborn part of me was keep telling myself that Hayato will return to me and when that happens, I will proudly tell him that he's my first and last person whom I took to my bed. *sighs* Not that I'm not in love with him anymore, but my body is like…has a mind of its own. Why else would it want to be the receiver? Honestly. I have no idea…

…

Summer Camp. It is meant to let the herbivores mingle with each other in all year levels. The principal only told me his plan for the activities of that camp which I reluctantly agreed to participate even though I can easily cancel the camp if I really wanted to. But no. I didn't. Why? Well…perhaps it has something to do with a certain herbivore I haven't seen for three weeks. I thought this camp is the perfect opportunity for me to settle things with him once and for all.

I was currently on my way to the bus designated to the Disciplinary Committee. I "kindy" asked the principal to provide it for us since I don't want to sit inside a bus full of herbivores who are fidgeting the whole ride.

When suddenly…

"Hi-Hibari!"

I stopped dead on my tracks, my back facing him. I said I want to settle things with him…but not this early. Am I getting the cold feet again? With this herbivore, all of my rationality was turning against me. I made two options in dealing with my current situation. First one is: I'll turn around, whack him on the head and then walk away. Second option is: Run away. Wait. The second option is not acceptable. Hibari Kyoya running away is unheard of…but I chose it nonetheless. Remember, all my logic is not working when it comes to this man.

…

When I reached the bus, all the members are sitting inside. It's spacious so I don't have a complaint about it. When I settled myself on the back, a two-seater which I occupied by myself, my mind quickly went to somewhere else.

_What is the best way to deal with this predicament of mine?_

_._

_._

_._

_That idea is not bad. If I have to settle things with him, then I have to do it head on…so he can't escape._

Without me noticing, an evil grin escaped my lips.

…

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the first part of Hibari's PoV. The next chapter will be the second part of Yamamoto's. <strong>_

_**I didn't put this on the previous chapter but I still want to apologize for being on hiatus on this story for a year and a half. I thought I shouldn't continue this anymore with the lack of reviewers but then, I told myself not to get discourage with things like that. I also want to challenge myself in working on multi-stories simultaneously and I hope you'll find time to read my other stories. **_

_**Okay. I think I prattle enough. Ahahaha~**_

_**(P.S. Reviews, Favs and Follows are very much appreciated. Constructive criticism are also welcome. Thanks a lot minna~~! ^^)**_


End file.
